Bit Of Soul
by nothing-rhymes-with-ianto
Summary: A little oneshot about Dr. Dave's reaction to his first time really seeing Brian and Justin together. In 2nd person POV. Title from an Aretha Franklin song of the same name.


The second time you go to Woody's with Michael, the whole gang is there. It's karaoke night, and they've taken up residence at a front and center table. You and Michael approach them, and Emmett gives a little cheer and a wave, and the two of you grab chairs from another table and sit.

Someone supplies you with a bottle of beer, and you nod a thank you at no one in particular. You glance around the table as the group of friends talk and laugh, observing the people Michael loves as they hang out in a natural setting. Emmett is talking to Ted and Michael, the conversation jumping between whether or not the incredibly femme man should go up and belt out his rendition of Aretha's 'Natural Woman', and how frighteningly clingy his most recent hot fuck had suddenly become. Ted convinces him to quit talking abut "Bernard" (Emmett cant remember his name, really) and go up there to sing his heart out. You smirk a little at Emmett's eagerness as he bounds off.

Then he turns to Michael and they start talking about Debbie and Vic and their problems, stuff you don't really know about and don't care to hear, so you turn the other direction and look at Brian and Justin.

The only other times you've seen Brian, he's been a drunk asshole or an overprotective, possessive fucker who acts like he owns Michael. But you look at him now, when Michael's paying no attention, and find yourself captivated by what you see. Brian and Justin are huddled together, with Justin practically in Brian's lap. They're watching the karaoke contestants, temples pressed together, talking to each other. You don't think they're talking about the singers, although every so often, one of them will point to the stage and say something, and the other will snicker.

But they don't seem to be paying much attention to the world around them. They're not speaking softly or anything, but you can only get small snatches of what they're saying. Justin looks at Brian and throws his head back and laughs. You look at Brian's face as he watches the boy, and wonder for a moment why this guy is such an asshole most of the time. His entire body seems to soften when Justin smiles, and when he laughs, Brian's eyes brighten and shine like its fucking Christmas. And even when they're leaning close, and you can really only see Justin's face, just the tilt of his head seems loving and elated. And then Justin says something, and Brian apparently approves, because he leans over and kisses him, and you can't tear your eyes away. You've never seen anyone kiss the way Brian kisses Justin. It's like Justin is the brightest fucking thing, the only thing in the universe. All his attention seems to be on savoring Justin's taste, and Brian's fingers softly grip Justin's neck. You can see him tangling his fingers in the hair at the base of Justin's skull, and the way his thumb gently strokes the skin behind his ear even though the kiss is hot and heavy.

You really wish Brian would just give it the fuck up and tell Justin that he loved him already. But then they're breaking apart, and Brian is joining in the conversation about some movie star's pregnancy with a brash "Is that why you're married, Mikey? Did the good doctor here knock you up?" and you want to punch him again.

You're about to respond with something that you hope is scathing but probably wont beat Brian at sarcastic remarks, when Emmett hops onto the stage and begins to sing. You watch as Brian turns to on side to watch his friend, putting his chin in his hand. His other hand idly sneaks up Justin's am to stroke his blonde hair. Justin is watching Emmett too, and grinning, unconsciously leaning into the hand softly petting his head. Brian turns to Justin, muttering something in his ear with his eyes close, his expression soft, his nose nuzzling the side of the blonde's face, and Justin looks at him with such light and affection in his eyes, nodding and smiling, his face full of utter adoration. You put your arm around Michael and hope that one day he'll love you enough to look at you like that.


End file.
